Maddi's school year
by ChronoTriggerMan
Summary: Maddi's new school year has started! How will she fair? WARNING: OOC (maybe..?) Uboa


MADDI'S SCHOOL YEAR

DAY ONE-BEFORE CLASS: That girl, Poniko

"Maddi, it's time to get up! You'll be late for your first day of school!" An older voice called out. It was Madotsuki's mom, Tayami Otinawa.

"Okay, mom…" Maddi groaned as she started to get out of bed. She was having a pleasant dream, until her mom so RUDELY interrupted her. Also, she was not looking forward to her first day of school. Starting 9th grade was hard enough already, but to be only 11 years old in 9th grade?! She couldn't blame herself-she was just very intelligent. She would breeze through most 6th grade work without a sweat. Her reading level was 8th grade, on her worst days. In fact, her biggest worry with work was finding something to do AFTER she was done.

But not anymore. She'd finally have school work that would challenge her mind. But what would her fellow students think of her? Would they make fun of her for being so young? So "nerdy" as some would put it? Or would they just dote on her to the point of pure embarrassment? She let out a sigh as she got dressed. No point in worrying, she figured. The sooner she got her first day over with, the sooner she could evaluate the other kids' behavior towards her. "Hmm…calling them 'kids' when they'll be at least 3 year my senior…" This caused Maddi to chuckle lightly to herself.

She went downstairs to find some scrambled eggs waiting for her. She ate them quietly while her mom brewed some coffee. "How was your sleep, Maddi?" her mom asked.

"Not bad. Went to the forest again, saw some strange, brown jellyfish-like creatures, and went to Mars with a piano-powered spaceship. Just wish the driver would stop being distracted by every little thing…" Maddi answered before she gulped some milk.

"Why's that?"

"Whenever he leaves the controls, the ship just plummets to the planet's surface! I'm just glad that Looney Tunes logic kicks in and stops it mid fall from running out of back-up power…you know how it is with those A-carts." She replied in a matter-of-fact type way.

Her mom laughed. She remembered those wartime Looney Tunes very well. She had box sets of the episodes by the TV she would watch when home alone. Maddi ate the last of her eggs and finished off her milk, put the dishes in the sink, grabbed her back pack, and headed for the door. "Jeez…a bit heavy with the supplies, aren't ya', mom?" she asked sarcastically. It was heavy, but she had a good sense of humor.

"Well, just wanted to make sure that you were prepared. Not every day that your daughter starts a new school year." Her mom smiled as she fixed Maddi's shirt a bit-a simple pink sweater with a design one can only describe as a window. "Have a good day!"

"Sure, mom! See ya' later!" And with that, Maddi was running out the door towards her new school. Her previous worries had faded away, and she was HYPED for the day ahead.

*30 MINUTES LATER*

She looked at her new school, the huge front entrance with all sorts of students sitting on the steps doing whatever, and felt her previous insecurities rise up again. All these people were into things that she never heard of, doing things that she couldn't (or wouldn't) do. She felt small, unable to fit in, unable to find someone to call a friend. She sat down on the bottom of the school steps, and took out a manga to read. The other kids almost immediately turned to look at her, and they had questioning looks on their faces.

"Who're you?" one kid asked, the smell of smoke on his breath.

"My name…is Madot…Madotsuki…" She couldn't help but stutter-she was nervous. This big Hulk of a kid, his breath reeking of tobacco, asking her who she was, right before she was gonna get eaten.

"Dan! Leave her alone!" a female voice called out. Both he and Maddi turned to see who it was.

"Sorry, Poniko…" Dan replied, more irritated than anything. Poniko walked over to Maddi, and noticed that she was quite young.

"Are you the new student? The 'prodigy' I've heard of?" Poniko asked, her voice soothing and calm.

"Yes…I am…" Maddi was still nervous with Dan looking over Poniko's shoulder. "Please…be easy on me…"

"Don't worry. Between you and me-GET OUT OF HERE, DAN!" She yelled behind her, and Dan walked over to the other side of the stairs. "Anyway, between you and me, I'm only 13, so don't be so scared of being young." She put her hand on Maddi's shoulder, and Maddi instantaneously calmed down.

"Thanks, Poniko." Maddi took a deep breath to help settle her nerves, and turned to smile at Poniko. However…

"Hiya!"

"YIKES! WHAT THE- WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Madotsuki screamed as she pointed to the creature in front of her-a strange black and white blob with a face one can only describe as a horrifying smile.

Poniko just facepalmed and sighed. "Uboa…really…really right now?"

The ghastly creature turned to her. "But I wanna say hello! Did I upset you?"

"Very much so. I wanted to give Madotsuki a friendly welcome, and then you pop out and scare the living daylights outta her!" Poniko yelled at Uboa, who hung its head in shame.

"Sorry…" It then slithered along the ground and traveled into a bracelet that Poniko wore.

She turned to Madotsuki. "Sorry about that. He's friendly, but has no idea of boundaries, and…I'm sorry. I'll keep a better handle on him."

Maddi finally calmed down. "Mamma Mia, what was that thing?" She asked.

"A spirit. I have the power to summon spirits to do my bidding, but I never use that power. It's been in my family for generations, ever since Knoll of Magvel learned the ways of summoning phantoms. I try to control it the best I can, but sometimes…"

It was Maddi's turn to console Poniko. "It's okay. I understand. But wow…a descendent of Knoll…one of Grado's royal mages…that's incredible!"

"Thank you." The bell rang, and it was time for class. Both girls were eager to see what the day had in store for them, and couldn't wait to see each other at lunch.

HOPE YOU LIKE MY TAKE ON UBOA. AND FOR THOSE THAT DON'T KNOW WHO KNOLL IS, HE'S FROM THE VIDEO GAME "FIRE EMBLEM-THE SACRED STONES" FOR GBA.


End file.
